Every Me, Every You
by Adidas3
Summary: Oneshot!  After Shane and Alice's breakfast is interrupted by an unknown caller, Shane's curiosity becomes a reality again.  Language and also some sexual content within story.


**Hey L-Word fiction readers! This is my first story on and I hope you all like. The spelling and grammar should be pretty good from how I proofread, if not, I may need a BETA reader, lmao. Well I won't waste you guys time on the fun so, read away! Review whether it's good or bad. I'll still love you!**

"How are you and Paige holding up, Shane," Alice asked.

"Uh, well…"

"Oh, no, Shane! What happened?"

"She wanted more from me. She wanted more stability, not only for her, but Jared."

"Wow! I'm sorry, Shane."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, enough about me. How are you and Tasha going?"

"She's getting ready for deployment. It's hard, but I have to believe she'll be back safe and sound."

"Definitely."

After talking at The Planet for more than an hour, Alice's phone went off.

"Hmm, restricted number," Alice picked up on the third ring. "Hello? Oh, oh, my god. How are you?"

Alice gave Shane a look listening to the mysterious caller on the other end. Shane never saw Alice look that way as long as she'd known her.

"Who is it?" Shane made a little whisper to Alice not trying to interrupt her call. Alice threw a wait one moment finger at Shane and stepped away from the table, heading out the door. Shane looked blankly at her still feeling something was quite off. After about ten minutes of watching Alice outside, she couldn't help but pounder what was happening.

"_I hope it's nothing bad about Tasha. Alice had it so hard loosing Dana not to long ago. But it can't be about Tasha, because she wouldn't look that chipper, unless it's about her website. Yeah! That's it. Must be a breakthrough! Nothing else could seem that logical at this point outside of Tasha. Oh, crap, here she comes, Shane. Act cool like you wasn't paying attention."_

"So you are going to tell me who that was on the phone?" Shane went back questioning, wasting no time.

"Oh, you know, just someone." Alice played it off taking a sit, yet Shane felt Alice was gonna make it harder than it seemed.

"Like who, someone, Alice. Does it look like I'm Miss Cleo?"

"I would sure hope not. That would be mighty frightening," Alice snickered.

"Ok, so who were you talking to then? Hmm…" Alice growled at Shane, "I can't. No. I won't do this. Not today."

Shane sighed leaning back into her chair away from Alice's face, "Well, I guess since you don't want to tell me. I should be leaving. I'll find out myself." Alice pulled her back to the table. "NO! Don't go over to my place! Shit! See what you made me do?" Alice spelt a bit of her coffee on her black dress pants as she patted with a napkin as Shane smirkly looked on.

"Oh, so the truth is coming out," Alice huffed. "Alright, alight. I get the point. I won't go over there. Besides I have some clients at Wax that needs their haircuts."

Alice couldn't help but let out a light sigh of relief, "Fine. You promised. I'll be at the station until 6 o'clock tonight, some business meeting with FCC members. They want to tone down my show again."

"Ouch, the powers that be."

"Yeah. I'll give you a call later." Alice tried paying for the muffins and coffee, but Shane insisted to pay instead. Alice gave Shane a light hug and headed to work. Shane waited until the close was clear before she made her way out the door.

"_Now let's see what's hiding at Alice's."_

**------------------**

Shane got to Alice's townhouse door. She knew Alice was pretty settled into work and Helena was home. _Shit, Helena!_ Shane thought, but maybe with a little Shane persuasion she could sucker Helena into telling her who's inside. She knocked on the door, after a few knocks Helena came to the door.

"Shane, hi," Helena said with a soft yet shockingly whisper.

"How are you, Helena? Why are you whispering?"

"Oh, just tired." Helena tired clearing her throat while speaking. "Do you work at Wax today?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to stop by."

"This isn't a good time, Shane, really."

"_Who's at the door Helena?"_

Then it dawned on Shane, it was that voice, not just any voice, but the voice of the woman she left not to long ago. _No, it couldn't be._ Shane wondered standing there looking at Helena a bit spaced out. Helena looked at Shane's expression; she figured Shane knew exactly who it could be. Helena felt bad holding the person's identity a secret despite the person being so near.

"_Hello, Helena I ask you--…"_ And there she was in all her beauty. She had not changed one bit. Those angelic dark chocolate holes that could tell a story but held a type soft innocence to them as well. Her hair still slightly curled around the ends, flowing down her shoulders. Her lips, full and pouty. Her body still looked inviting and intriguing as usual standing there.

She looked at Shane blankly with no emotion on her face. She moved her fingertips to her forehead. Shane could not hold it any longer standing there with no words between them.

"Hey Carmen."

"..."

Helena looked at both exchanges and knew it was time leave.

"Uh, I have to go see Catherine. So, please, don't destroy the house while I'm gone."

Helena left out as Shane stood in the doorway looking at Carmen.

"May I come in?"

"Do what you want. It hasn't stopped you before." _Ouch!_That hit below the belt, but Shane deserved that.

Shane came in closing the door behind her. It was awkward standing there, while their eyes wasn't making much contact, it so happened once they did it was hard not staring at one another. After awhile, Carmen broke their silence.

"You want anything to drink?"

"No, no." Shane though didn't want this turning into any small talk between the two, she knew it would be touchy to start a deep conversation with Carmen. At that second she didn't care, she was all ready there eyeing her for the first time in months.

"I-I tried calling you. After, well, you know…"

"Yeah, I heard. My cousins threw you right on your ass. I saw from upstairs in my room."

"You did?" Carmen nodded. "Look, I know you don't want to hear me say it. Nevertheless, I'm sorry. Really."

Carmen scoffed at this. She knew Shane had to do better than this to get her respect back after what she did to her. She didn't even care for the excuse she gave Alice at the wedding about her past. Shane made a fool of her. Not just in front of her friends but her family too. Carmen's mom even came around for her and Shane, but it got ruined.

"So, that's it?"

"I suppose."

"Shane, you don't get it do you. I trusted you with my heart so many times. I feel like everytime you run you take me with you. You're completely selfish."

"I know that. I know leaving you on our wedding day was completely fucked up! But I wasn't going to give you some bullshit marriage and I wasn't complete with myself."

"Then why did you ask me to marry you?"

"Because, Carmen…" Shane paused a few lowering her voice, "Because, Carmen, you're an amazing woman. You're not only beautiful outside but inside -- you get me. You challenge me for the better. You put up with my shit when most would have left me hanging. I even tried dating again. It didn't work. Now, staring at you, seeing you before me, I can't help but kick my own ass for treating you that way! The fact I couldn't say 'I do' to you was complete cowardness on me. I could have told you face to face, instead I let my deadbeat father get into my head and fuck up my day, our day. Just, just, so you know, I never stopped… dreaming of you, thinking of you, wanting you. I fucked up, Carmen! Please… understand."

And with that Shane let out every bit of vulnerability left in her body to Carmen. Carmen never interrupted. Carmen let her explain full hardily and everything that she wanted to hear back then was now in front of her. Taking in all the information was hard, she knew Shane had a difficult life, but now she knew why Shane was the way she was for the most part.

Carmen gazed at Shane's face; she came closer to her, moving her hand upwards to her cheek. Once she touched her, a warm tear came down Shane's face that she'd been holding inside for sometime. Shane then just let it all out to her, her tears streamed down her skin onto Carmen's palm.

Carmen leaned forward to Shane kissing from the top of her forehead, nose, cheeks, and chin. She saved the best for last, as her lips came in contact with Shane's she realized how much she missed her lips. It was soft and gentle kiss, then deepened into a passionate one after a few kisses. Carmen's arms moved to Shane's neck wrapping herself around her like so. Shane couldn't resist it neither, as her hands found the small of Carmen's back, wandering up inside her fitted tank top, that suited her slender frame. Their tongues now were making more of their fair share of contact, exploring one another with no mercy. Carmen's hands gripped Shane's jacket collar sliding the jacket off. They both were feeling the heat without a doubt. Shane pulled away from her lips taking off Carmen's tank revealing the Latina's black bra. Carmen was also sporting a pair of silky black underwear; Shane was taken in by the power by her once again. Shane's arms took hold of Carmen's waist picking her up, as they continued kissing hard taking their pleasure into the bedroom.

Shane laid Carmen's body down on the mattress, still kissing, touching each other's bodies. Carmen pulled away looking into Shane's eyes as if she was wanting an answer to something. Shane questioned.

"What?"

"Do you…" Carmen tried catching her breath, "love me?"

Shane looked at her for a moment, those eyes was looking deep in her. This time she could finally admit it without worrying about other women, her father, her own insecurities. She was finally emancipated.

"Carmen, I love you. With everything inside of me. I never stopped. Never will."

Carmen's eyes filled with delight as she leaned forward taking in more of Shane's lustful lips. She ripped off Shane's shirt. She pulled away slightly once more wanting to confess too.

"Shane, I love you. I never stopped neither. I missed you more than you know."

"I missed you too."

**----------------**

After a few hours of touching, kissing, sucking, tasting, and sharing tears with one another. They're bodies fell into complete exhaustion. It wasn't about the climax at all. It was about the connection they were sharing in the now. Getting to know one another again as Shane and Carmen. It was passionate, nevertheless they made love. Never had they made love before. It was the right time for it to happen.

Shane was awake as Carmen slept comfortably in her arms. It was the nicest feeling she ever felt in her life. All the people she ever slept with never could come close to what she had right then. What she had with those people was usually never an emotional connection at all. With Carmen, it was all emotional, coming from the heart to another. Shane couldn't ask for anything better. Suddenly she heard the doorknob turn as it opened abruptly.

"Oh god! Well you two better be back together. Did I tell you not to come over, Shane?" Alice rumbled. "Hey Carmen."

"I know, but we couldn't help ourselves."

"Sure, Shane, sure. Where's Helena?"

"Shit, she's with Catherine."

"Great there goes next month's rent."

"Huh?" Carmen said.

"We'll explain later. But I'll leave you two to yourselves." Alice exited the room smiling at both. Carmen turned her attention back to Shane.

"Shane?"

"Hmm?"

"Didn't I tell you how much I love you?"

"Of course. You just did."

The End!


End file.
